Wide Awake
by Redfoo-Fan108
Summary: It was just a one nightstand thing. But she had developed feelings for him. She doesn't remember who it was but she wishes to find him and hopes that he too remembers her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again with a new story! ^^ I have been aching to write this story so I hope this story turns out to be a nice story to read where my fellow readers can enjoy it very much. Umm…also, about LIC, I am having some writer's block thingy with it. But I'll try to continue it!**

**Anyways! On with the story!**

**~O~**

They stumbled into the room, locking the door behind them. They walked further into the hotel room until they reached the bed where they kept each other closely, lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Her hand quickly reached his jacket's zipper and she pulled it down, opening up. He shrugged his green jacket off and tossed it to the floor, not caring where it landed. He pulled back from the kiss to pull her shirt up and over her head, leaving her shirtless and in her dark red bra.

The cold air touched her skin and she shivered, feeling goose bumps on her skin as he leaned down, kissing her neck. She bit her lip and eagerly took his shirt off and pulling him close. She felt his hands travel down her waist and he began playing around with her jean's button. He pulled at it, unbuttoning her jean and slid her pants down her smooth legs.

Her heartbeat began to increase as lust clouded her vision. She watched him take his shirt off and then watched excitedly as he began undoing his pants. She looked up at his brown eyes as he leaned down to her, hand caressing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still looking into his eyes. They both leaned in and kissed as their night together continued on.

She loved the feeling of being loved. She loved everything about him. She wanted to be his forever. She never felt this way before with any of her past boyfriends.

As their lust starts to drop down, she did not have any second thought as she felt the amazing sensation die and him, laying on top of her, panting quickly. He lift his head up to look at her with a smile. She smiled back as he got off her and laid down next to her, arms wrapped around her hips. He held her close to his chest as he began to fall asleep. She kissed his chest and began to fall asleep as well.

Though, the next morning, when she woke up she felt cold. She had a big headache and when she sat up, she noticed that he wasn't in the hotel room. It was just a one night-stand! She quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on, tears forming in her eyes. She then ran out of the room and out to the streets, back to her own house.

She felt betrayed and yet, she does not remember who was the guy. She didn't remember the guy that she had been with last night and developed feelings for him.

**~O~**

**This is how I…thought about the whole intro thing of this story. Though in the next chapter you will find out who was the girl. But….I just want to know if any of you guys know who is the man ^^ Tell me who you think it is in the reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea, a twenty-four year old women with brown straight hair that reached right below her shoulders with short bangs that covered her forehead but yet still showed her light chocolate brown eyes. She was in the kitchen, washing the dishes until she heard her phone ringing in her back pocket.

Turning off the sink and drying her hands off with a towel, she took her phone out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chelsea. What's up?"

"Oh, hey, Mark." Chelsea smiled, folding the towel and laying it on the counter. "Nothing, I was just doing the dishes."

"Well, are you free now?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Good! I was thinking about us going out together."

Chelsea sighed, looking at the clock that hung above the food closet. "Uh…I don't think I have time to go out."

"Oh, come on Chel!" Mark said, from the other end of the line. "You got to get out of your house and just live your life."

"I know but…I'm busy. I got to find a new job since my last job dropped me and I got to pay the bills of the house and-"

"Whoa! Stop right there! This is not the Chelsea I known in high school!"

"Mark…" Chelsea smiled, walking out of the kitchen. "I can't go out today."

There was silence until Mark spoke again. "So you're telling me that you're turning down free Starbucks?"

Chelsea widen her eyes and bit her lip. She leaned against the wall and looked down at her boots. "What time do you think you can pick me up?"

~O~

Chelsea walked out of her house and locked it before going to Mark's black Saleen S7 and getting in.

Once she sat in the passenger seat, she leaned over to Mark and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Mark."

Mark gulped, blush forming on his cheeks. "H-Hey, Chelsea. So you ready?"

"Umm…I'm in the car, aren't I?" Chelsea asked, putting on her seatbelt. She looked at him and she started giggling.

Mark shook his head and shifted the gear into Drive. "Oh, yeah. What a stupid question." He chuckled, pulling out of Chelsea's driveway and on to the highway.

As Mark drove down the highway, he looked at Chelsea to see her looking out the window with no emotion on her face. She looked like she was lost in thought. He sighed and slowly slid one hand toward her lap where her hand was laying.

Chelsea, when she felt his hand on her lap, looked at him. She smiled a bit and grabbed his hand. Mark smiled at her, looking back at the road.

"What were you think of?" Mark suddenly asked.

Chelsea leaned against the seat, looking at their hands. "That…stupid night…"

Mark quickly bit the side of his mouth and tighten his grip on the wheel. "You should forget about that."

"B-But I can't. I mean I try to! But- ugh! It's still in my mind."

Mark stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. But Chelsea kept on talking about her thoughts.

"I mean…I can still feel the way he kissed me and held me close to him…"

"Chelsea, if I were you I would just ignore those thoughts." Mark said.

"I'll try…"

Mark then drove in to Starbuck's parking lot and he turned the car off and got out of his car, walking over to Chelsea's side and opening the door for her. Chelsea unbuckled her belt and got out, closing the door. Mark locked the car and dumped his car keys in his jean's pocket and walked inside Starbuck's with Chelsea.

"Alright…so, what do you want?" Mark asked as they walked up to the cashier.

"Umm…" Chelsea looked up at the menu board and shrugged as she said, "I guess the Chocolate Chip one."

"Cold?"

Chelsea nodded and Mark began to order the coffees. Once they got their coffees they sat at a table, next to the window and began to drink their coffees.

"Hey, uhh…Chelsea? My brother had gotten some tickets to go see the Piston Cup race and I was wondering if you would like to come along." Mark offered, running a hand through his brown hair.

Chelsea looked at Mark and sighed. "Well, when is the race?"

"Oh, it's next Monday. Heck, my brother even got those VIP tickets!"

Chelsea tilted her head, thinking. "Well…" She trailed off.

"Come on, Chelsea. Please?"

She looked at his brown eyes and giggled. "Of course! I would love to."

"For real? Aw yeah!" Mark pulled his fist back, smiling. "I'll let my brother know!"

Chelsea smiled, brushing a hand through her hair. "I can't wait."

"Me too! This is going to be epic. You me and my brother going to see a Piston Cup race live? Man, it's what I've wanted."

Chelsea leaned her chin on the palm of her hand. "I can say the same." Then Chelsea felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She didn't really want to go but she didn't want to turn down her best friend. Heck, she doesn't even like racing that much as Mark and his brother do. Looks like she just has to suck it up and enjoy the race.

**~O~**

**Alright…that's chapter 2. This chapter focused more on the girl, Chelsea with her best friend Mark. Also, just to give you a heads up, Mark will be in the story a lot also ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Me and my brother will come by and pick you up."

"Around what time?"

"Umm…how does two O'clock sound?"

Chelsea leaned her arms against the car's window edge and smiled. "I'll be ready by that time."

"Great. So, we'll see each other on Monday."

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled. She then, with her finger, singled him to lean close to her. "Get over here. I haven't given you a kiss."

Mark blushed and leaned towards her, letting her plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He tried to hid to tickling sensation that was traveling around in his stomach by biting his lip. "Well, bye, Chel."

Chelsea leaned back and waved at him. "Bye, Mark." She watched him as he pulled out the driveway and on to the road. She sighed and walked into her house, getting out her keys. She unlocked her door and stepped in, locking the door behind her. She then placed the keys on the small hanger that was right next to the door and walked over to the living room, practically throwing herself on the white leather sofa.

As time passed by, Chelsea began to doze off on the couch. In a split second, she was already asleep on the couch, her mind already starting to make a dream.

"_Chelsea, you can tell me anything! I'm you best friend!" Rachel said, grabbing Chelsea's shoulders. _

_Chelsea wiped her tears off her cheek and sniffed, looking down. "You promise that we'll still be friends?" _

"_Of course!" Rachel walked her friend over to the couch and sat down with her. "Now tell me." She begged, her green eyes looking into Chelsea's brown ones. _

_Chelsea hesitated, looking away from Rachel, biting her lip. "I…umm…ok…w-well, I've went out to dinner with my boyfriend and…he dumped me right after dinner. I got depressed so I went to a bar…and g-got a bit drunk." Chelsea sighed, closing her eyes. "Then this guy walked up to me and he was saying such sweet things to me and well," She shrugged hers shoulders up, saying, "We went to a hotel, got a room and I slept with him." _

_Chelsea looked at Rachel to see a shocked expression on her face. Rachel suddenly stood up and backed up a bit. "My god…" Rachel whispered. "That's…just…disgusting." She frowned and crossed her arms. "What would you're mother say?" _

_Chelsea quickly got up, shaking her head. "No! No! Rachel, it was a mistake! Please, don't just turn your back on me!" She begged, holding her hands in front of her face, tears sliding down her cheeks again. _

_Rachel made a disgusted face and shook her head. "Get out of my house!" She spat. "I never thought you were the type to get drunk and sleep around with a random guy that you met at a damn bar!" _

_Chelsea gasped. "No! Please! You don't understand, Rachel!" She protested, stomping her foot. _

_Rachel pointed to the door, looking away from Chelsea. "Get out!" Chelsea widen her eyes and she let out a small cry and quickly ran out of her…ex-friend's house now. She looked around, wondering where else to go. _

_She didn't have a house at the time since she had moved in with ex-boyfriend. Obviously she couldn't live with him anymore. Depressed and lonely, she walked down the streets. _

"_I'm so stupid…" She mumbled, more tears falling down her cheeks. _

_Suddenly she started to hear words echoing around her like, "Whore! Slut! Disgusting! Worthless!"_

_Chelsea covered her ears and started run, wanting to get away from the voices. She then tripped and landed on the ground with a thud. She turned and saw figures moving towards her, the voices getting louder as the figures got closer and closer. _

"_WHORE! SLUT! WORTHLESS!" They screamed. _

_Chelsea curled up on the ground, crying. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!" _

"NO!" Chelsea screamed, bolting up from the couch. She looked around, panting, sweat running down her face. She looked at her watch and it read 6:45 P.M. Sighing, she got up from the couch and went to her room.

She opened up her closet and threw a grey short and a blue shirt. She grabbed her towel and gathered up her clothes for a shower. She had a frown planted on her lips the whole time.

Did that one-nightstand really make her look like a…slut?

Chelsea kept thinking as she showered. Everybody has basically turned their backs on her even her own parents. As she stepped out of the shower and had already dried herself and put her clothes on, she walked into her room and hanged up the towel on a hanger.

"No…I'm way more than that. I mean…it was just a mistake." She told herself, laying down on her bed. "But…I have some sort of feeling towards that guy." She covered herself up with the covers. "Ugh! If only I haven't slept with him or got drunk! Everything would be fine."

She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. She then opened her eyes again and looked at her phone that was on the midnight table. She reached over and opened it to see a picture of her and Mark.

It was them at Mark's baseball game, hugging each other while Chelsea was kissing Mark's cheek. Mark had his spiky brown hair all messed up with dirt on his white baseball uniform. He had a bit of dirt on his face but not so much. Chelsea was wearing a red and white baseball hat with Mark's team mascot on it, a bald eagle, a red shirt with blue skinny jeans.

Chelsea smiled as the memory of that picture came flooding to her.

"_And he runs past base one…base two…base three…base four! IT'S A HOMERUN FOR THE FLAMING EAGLES! MARK AUSTON HAD MADE THE WINNING POINT FOR HIS TEAM!" The man in the booth announced, jumping out of his chair. _

_Mark ran toward his team, giving high-five's his team mates. He was then picked up by his team and they chanted his name over and over. Mark put his fists up In the air a big smile on his face. _

"_YES! YEAH BABY!" He cried, eyes closed tightly as he smiled even more._

_Chelsea jumped off her seat and ran over to the fence. She gripped the fence and shouted Mark's name loudly. "MARK!" _

_Mark turned his head and laughed when he saw Chelsea. "Alright guys! Put me down!" _

_Once his team put him down on the ground, Mark ran to the fence's gate toward Chelsea and they both ran into each others arms. _

"_I knew it! I knew you would do it!" Chelsea laughed, as she hugged Mark's neck. _

"_You were right! Oh man! This is great!" Mark exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_Oh! We should take a picture." Chelsea said, taking her phone out. Mark smirked and grabbed her phone, putting it on camera mode. He held the phone in front of them, ready to take the picture. _

"_Alright. Ready?" _

"_Wait. Hold up." Chelsea position her hat and then nodded. "Ok. Ready!" _

_Mark was about to take the picture when Chelsea suddenly pressed her lips against his cheek. The phone let out a flash and Mark looked at the picture. _

"_Well, it came out nice." Mark said._

_Chelsea grabbed her phone and set the picture as her background. "It's perfect now." _

_Mark smiled sweetly at her and pulled her closer, giving her another friendly hug. _

Chelsea sighed with a smile as she put her phone on the midnight table. She laid her head on the pillow and began to fall asleep with that memory still in her mind.

~O~

**What do you think? Do you think Chelsea might have some feelings for Mark also? Please tell me what you think when you leave a review ^^ Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

"_It sure is a great day for racing!"_

"_I agree, Darrel. Today's race is the start of a new season!" _

Chelsea looked up from her clothes and looked at the TV. "Wow…the Piston Cup race…this is going to be fun." She mumbled, picking up a white shirt with a black 24 on the front and back. She slipped it on and she began to look for some pants to wear.

"_Now that The King is retired, it's Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen this time around." _Darrel announced.

Chelsea grabbed the remote and turned up the volume some more, wanting to hear more.

"_Right. After the amazing sportsmanship that McQueen had shown is the last Piston Cup session, all eyes are on him now." _Bob said. _"Now let's head on down to the pits where Kori Turbowitz would take from. Kori?" _

The TV then showed a young lady around her early twenty's with brown hair and brown eyes wearing an aqua color jacket covering up her white shirt, a matching skirt that reached around her knees and black short heels shoes.

"_Thanks, Bob. You could say that the tension between Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen are heating up which that could end up giving our racing fans a great race session." _

"Huh…I wonder who those two men are." Chelsea wondered, grabbing some short jeans.

Then a man with blond spiky hair, ocean blue eyes with a red racing suit on that had the number 95 on each of his shoulders and Rust-ize across his chest along with other sponsor stickers was on screen with Kori.

"_Mr. McQueen, what are you thoughts about the new session?" _Kori asked him, holding the microphone close to his lips.

He brushed a gloved hand through his blond hair and smirked. _"Well, Kori, I can say that it's going to be exciting. With my new crew by my side, the races would be easy to me."_

"_And what about Chick Hicks?" _

"_Oh, now that's a different story. Sure, I got to deal with him on the track and with his ways of racing but…none other than that I say it's going to be a great racing session for me."_

Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Who is this Chick Hicks guy?" She asked, walking over to the midnight table and opening the drawer, pulling out a brush. "I wonder how he looks like though." She began to brush her straight hair. She brushed her bangs, making it look prefect and then she flipped her hair over her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect!"

She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! Mark and his brother will be here soon!" She reached for the remote and was about to turn off the TV until she saw a tall man with black hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and a moustache. He was wearing a green racing suite with his racing number, 86, and htB running across a small part of his chest. He was wearing black and green gloves while holding his green racing helmet.

"_Oh, this session is going to be easy to beat McQueen. I mean, come on! I'm a master when it comes to racing!" _He, Chick Hicks, said with a smirk.

Chelsea looked at him and bit her lips as she watched Kori interview Chick.

"_Think you'll…`win` the Piston Cup this year?" _Kori asked, eyebrows raised.

"_I don't think…I know." _Chick replied.

Chelsea crossed her arms and smiled a bit. "Wow…so confident." She joked, turning the TV off. Suddenly she heard a car's horn. She looked out her window and saw Mark and his brother waving up at her. She smiled and grabbed some money, stuffed it in her pocket along with her keys, and ran outside to meet up with them.

"Hey, Chelsea!" Mark's brother, Owen, greeted.

"Hey Owen." Chelsea greeted back, sitting in the backseat with Mark and closed the door. She turned to Mark and smiled back. "And hello to you, Mark."

Mark smirked and placed his finger on his cheek. "Ahem…"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back slightly and Mark quickly turned his head to kiss her cheek but he accidentally brush their lips together. Mark and Chelsea leaned back from each other, blushing.

Owen, who saw everything, chuckled. "Guys…don't start in my car now."

"Shut up." Mark glared at his brother, now blushing red.

Chelsea cleared her throat and leaned back against the seat. "Umm…well, I saw the news of the race."

"Really?" Owen questioned, starting to drive down the road.

"Yeah. There was this lady who talked to Lightning McQueen and this other man named Chick Hicks."

Mark huffed at the last name Chelsea said. "God, I hate that Hicks guy."

Chelsea looked at Mark with a confused face. "Why? What did he do?"

"You obviously know nothing about him, huh?" Owen asked, looking at the road.

Chelsea looked at Owen and shook her head. "No." She turned to Mark and tilted her head. "What did he do?"

Mark placed his arm on the head rest of the seat and sighed. "There was this racer named The King and when it was the last race of the pass season, Hicks slammed into The Kind, knocking him off the track and making his car crash." Mark then looked down, smiling. "And if it weren't for McQueen, who helped The King out of his car and cross the finish line, The King would have been forgotten."

Chelsea looked at Mark, speechless. "W-Wow…that's just…wow." Chelsea stared at the back of the empty passenger seat in front of her. "But you know….just to point it out….he does look nice."

"Who?" Mark quickly asked.

"You know…Chick Hicks…"

"Ugh…" Mark sighed, looking up. "Girls, girls, girls…they always say that."

Chelsea stared at Mark with a weird expression. What's up with Mark today?

~O~

"Alright, this is our seats." Mark said, glancing from the tickets to the seats. They were in section eighteen, row one-hundred-nineteen, seats four, five and six.

They all sat down in their seats and Owen then pulled out the VIP passes from his pocket and passed one to Mark and Chelsea. "Here you go guys."

Mark put his own VIP pass around his neck and Chelsea did the same. The three friends stayed seated in their seats, waiting for the race to start. While they waited, Chelsea looked at Mark who was looking around. She nudged his shoulder with hers and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." She smiled, stretching her legs to the right and leaning up towards him.

Mark stared at her and chuckled before poking her nose with his finger. "You bored?"

Chelsea nodded and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "Yeah…" She sighed, closing her eyes.

Mark glanced at his brother who was smirking at him. Mark shook his head and looked back at Chelsea. "Well, the race will start soon."

Chelsea leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "I hope. I really want it to start."

"Ha! And you said you didn't like racing." Mark laughed.

Chelsea was about to say something when a voice boomed through the stadium, making the crowd cheer.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first race of the new Piston Cup session!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered again, only louder this time.

"I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrel Cartrip and we are excited for the first race to begin."

Then, all the racecars were on the track, driving slowly. Chelsea spotted the 95 car and the 86 car. She smiled when seeing the 86 car.

"And…the race has begun!" Bob said through the speaker.

The racecars started to drive at full speed around the track, trying to get in first place.

"Race just started but it's already exciting!" Darrel said with a smile.

The cars zoomed pass by and Chelsea couldn't help but smile. She didn't know the amazing feeling she would get at a race.

"Lightning McQueen is already pulling up ahead for first place!"

"That's right, Darrel! His crew chief is the best racer in history, The Hudson Hornet."

Chelsea turned to Mark who was on the edge of his seat. "The Hudson Hornet?"

"Yeah! He's the best dirt track driver!" He said, loud enough for her to hear him.

Chelsea nodded and turned back to the race. She then saw a car spinning off the track.

"Oh! Number 74 spin off to the dirt!" Bob pointed out.

Chelsea widen her eyes and gasped. "Oh god…" Mark looked at her and leaned towards her. "That was Chick Hicks who did that."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and kept on watching the race.

The laps were being completed and by around the final lap, Lightning McQueen was in first place with Chick Hicks in second.

The crowd was going crazy as the race was about to end.

Lightning and Chick, neck and neck, were fighting for first place when suddenly-

_ZOOM! _

Lightning managed to pull ahead quickly, finishing the race in first place.

"And Lightning McQueen has finish the first race in first place! Wow!" Darrel said, amazed.

"He defiantly isn't a rookie anymore!"

Lightning pulled into the pit and he jumped out of his car to be crowded by his crew. "Yes! I knew I could win this!" Lightning said with pride as his crew congratulated him.

Chelsea looked at Mark and Owen. "Wow, the race was amazing!"

"Yeah? You enjoyed it?" Owen asked, smiling at her.

"Hell yeah, I did!"

Mark laughed and placed a hand on Chelsea's shoulder. "Just wait when we go and met the racecar drivers.

"Oh! When do we go down to the pits?" Chelsea asked, smiling.

"In a while." Mark and Owen both said.

Chelsea smiled more. She couldn't wait to meet the drivers now!

**~O~**

**Wow…this was a long chapter. Sorry if the race sounded bad. I am not good at race scenes. **

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uploaded this chapter with my IPad and I hopthis came out looking right o.o**

-O-

Chelsea, Mark and Owen made their way to the pit area. Once they got to the entrance they were greeted by two officers.

"VIP passes?" One of the officers said.

The friends lifted their VIP passes to show the officers. The officer looked at the passes before nodding and letting them through.

Chelsea, unsure of her action, grabbed Mark's hand. Mark glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"I just don't want to get lost." Chelsea quickly replied, looking up at Mark.

"Liar." Mark smirked.

"Excuse me! I am not lying."

"Liar."

"Stop saying that."

Mark shrugged and followed his brother, Chelsea still holding his hand. As they walked through the pits, Mark glanced at Chelsea and smiled. "Liar." He repeated.

"Mark!" Chelsea exclaim, glaring at him and softly hit his shoulder. Mark laughed, placing a hand on his stomach. "I just enjoy teasing you."

"Keep on doing that and I'll make you stop."

Owen looked at them and chuckled. "Knock it off you two."

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

Mark and Chelsea looked at each other and frowned. Owen looked at the hands and pointed out, "And yet you two are still holding hands?"

Chelsea let go of his hand and slipped it in her pocket. "You were saying?"

"Never mind. Let's go meet the racers." Owen smiled, pointing at the racers who were walking around, greeting their fans and signing autographs.

"Hey, why don't we go meet McQueen, bro? He is our most favorite racer." Mark suggested, smiling big.

"Yeah!" Owen then turned on his heels and looked in the direction to McQueen's pit crew. The three of them went to his pit and waited as Lightning finished signing a piece of paper for a little fan.

"There you go, kiddo." Lightning smiled, leaning down to the ground and giving the signed paper to the young boy who held the paper tightly to his chest.

"Thanks, Mr. McQueen!" The boy thanked before walking off with his parents.

Lightning then stood up and turned to see Mark, Chelsea and Owen. He gave them a friendly smile and walked up to them.

"Hey there. How you doing?" He asked with a smile still on.

Mark and Owen were lost at words since there favorite racer just talked to them. Chelsea raised an eyebrow at them and decided to answer Lightning for them.

"These are my friends, Mark and Owen. They are brothers and as you an see, they are big fans of yours." Chelsea explained, looking at Lightning.

He nodded and then shook hands with Chelsea. "And you are?"

"Chelsea." She replied, smiling as she shook Lightning's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea." He turned to Owen and Mark and asked, "Want an autograph?"

"Absolutely we do!" Mark gasped, pulling out a folded up Piston Cup flier. He unfolded it and gave it to Lightning to sign it. Lightning grabbed the flier and patted his chest up to his neck. "I know I had a pen on me." He then felt the pen that was hooked on his collar. "There it is." He unhook it and he began to sign.

As Lightning gave his autograph to Mark and Owen, Chelsea decided to sneak off.

She looked around as she took in the view of the pits. It was huge and filled with fans, racers, trailers and officers. She was truly amazed with the view.

Not paying attention, she bumped into somebody which caused her to stumble backwards a bit.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice growled.

"I'm sorry, it is my first time here and I-" Chelsea stopped talking when she saw who she bumped into.

In front of her was Chick Hicks, looking down at her. Chelsea stared at him in awe.

"Umm...sorry." She said, holding her hands together.

Chick looked at her for a moment before he flashed her a charming smile. "No worries."

Chelsea gave him a small smile and looked around. "I uh...never heard of you. And...I got to say, you are pretty amazing out there."

"I wouldn't surprised, babe."

Chelsea blushed and widen here eyes. "Umm...yeah."

"You want anything from me?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders up.

"I would like an autograph but I don't have anything that you could sign." She slipped her hand into her pockets. "But...looks like I got a..." Chelsea took out a pen that she found in her pocket. "a pen?" Chelsea did not remember putting a pen in her pocket.

Chick took the pen from her and smiled. "I can sign your hand."

"Oh...yeah." Chelsea extended her arm out and Chick grabbed her hand and started to write on her hand.

The pen was tickling the palm of her hand and she couldn't help but giggle. Chick looked at her and smirked. "Tickles?"

"Yeah." She giggled.

He chuckled and kept on writing. When he finished he looked at her hand for a moment. "Aright there you go."

Chelsea looked at the palm of her hand and she lightly gasped when she saw a phone number written on her hand. "Is this your-?"

"Call me." He gave her back the pen before walking past her.

Chelsea stared at her hand and started to squeal. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Oh my gosh what?"

Chelsea turned and saw Mark and his brother.

"Oh, why don't you look at my hand?" She showed them her hand and Mark was the first one to gasp.

"What?! No! You are not really going to call him, are you?" Mark asked, shocked.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Mark, you are being paranoid."

"No I am not! I just-"

Owen set a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Mark, come on. If she wants to hang out with this guy the let her. You are not her dad."

Mark kept looking at Chelsea and sighed. "Fine."

Chelsea smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Mark smirked, hugging her back. "So, how does lunch at Fridays sound?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Chelsea shouted, coming down the stairs. She reached the door and opened it to see Mark with a envelope. "What's that?"

Mark gave her the envelope with a smile. "I think you would want to accept this from me."

Chelsea looked at him for a while before opening the envelope. She pulled out a stack of money that was wrapped with a rubber-band. Chelsea widen her eyes at how thick it looked. It must be like twenty thousand dollars there!

"Oh, Mark..." Chelsea started, shaking her head. "I-I can't take this."

"Why? Don't you need that money?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do need the money but..." She placed the money back in the envelope and closed it up. "This is your money."

"So? You are my only best friend. Come on, Chel. I want to help you."

She shook her head and handed the envelope to him. "No, thanks. I really appreciate this money offer but I want to gather up my own money." She gave him a smile as she placed the envelope in his hands.

Mark shook his head and gave it back to her. "Chel, please. Take it." He held it in her hands with his own, smiling at her. "To be honest, I love helping you."

Chelsea looked up at Mark's deep chocolate brown eyes. "What would I do without you, Mark?"

"Probably out on the streets." Mark sighed, looking down at her.

"Geez, thanks for answering that." Chelsea said with a somewhat bored expression.

Mark laughed and then thunder boomed, startling both of them. "Think that I could stay here for awhile?" Mark asked, looking up at the grey sky.

Chelsea giggled and pulled him inside, closing the door. "Well you are my best friend." She pointed out and walked to the living room, setting the envelope on a small table. "Want to watch TV?"

"Yeah. That sounds great." Mark said as he walked toward the couch and sitting down.

Chelsea grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before sitting down next to Mark. She looked at the guide and put on a random show she found.

Mark leaned back with his arms on the back of the couch. He then looked at Chelsea's hand to see a fading writing. He sighed and grabbed her hand, surprising Chelsea. He stared at her hand for a moment before he looked at Chelsea's confused face.

"Did you call him?" Mark asked.

Chelsea shook her head. "Not yet..."

He nodded and then let go of her hand, turning back to the TV. Chelsea sighed and looked at the TV also.

As time passed by, Chelsea had fallen asleep against Mark. She had her head leaning against his chest while her hands rested on his lap. Mark looked at her and sighed, wrapping an arm around her. He closed his eyes, a memory coming to him.

-O-

"Chelsea? What's wrong? Did somebody hurt you!?" Mark asked as he grabbed Chelsea's shoulder.

"Mark, I need your help...I did something really bad and it caused me to lose everything!" Chelsea cried, covering her face.

Mark pulled her in in his apartment and walked her over to the couch and sat her down. "I'll get you a cup of water." Mark said as he walked to the kitchen and got a cup and poured water in it. He came back and gave the cup to Chelsea, which she accepted.

"Now what happened?"

Chelsea set the cup down and wiped her tears off her face. "My boyfriend dumped me. He dumped me right after our dinner we had together. I got depressed and I unfortunately walked into a bar and had some...drinks." Chelsea explained, looking at the cup in her hand. "And this guy came up to me, we talked and then..." She stopped and closed her eyes.

Mark stayed quiet until he realized what happened next. "Oh, Chel." Mark whispered, gently pushing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Everybody turned their backs on me now! Even my parents!" Chelsea sniffed, her voice shaky. "I should of never done this!"

"Chel, you can stay with me until you get back on your feet." Mark offered, turning her face so she could look at him. "It was a mistake and nobody is perfect. I'll be more than happy to help you out."

Chelsea smiled at him and grabbed his fingers that was on her chin. "Mark, I don't know why to say."

"No need to." Mark sat closer to her and then pulled her in for a hug. "What are best friends for?"

-O-

Mark opened his eyes and looked at Chelsea who was still asleep next to him. He pulled her close to his chest and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "Chel, I'll never leave you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**If this chapter sounds bad then I am sorry! School is being annoying!**_

_**-O-**_

Mark sat at a table, his fingers quickly typing on his laptop's keyboard. He squinted his eyes as he read his document. He erased a sentence and retyped it again. He read it again and he then sighed and erased again.

"Oh god..." He groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I can't get this done by tomorrow."

He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip of it. He placed it back down on the table and kept on typing.

A young women then came into the small coffee shop and sat next to him with a laptop in her arm and a cup of coffee in her hand. She set the laptop and coffee down and straighten herself out, turning on her laptop.

Mark glanced at her and his eyes widen by the women's appearance. She had curly dark black hair that reached up to her shoulders, clear blue eyes, and her skin ton was a perfectly tan color.

He watched her as she began typing on her laptop's keyboard. Her blue eyes looking at the keyboard as her fingers worked around the keyboard. Mark raised an eyebrow as he looked at her white button up collar shirt. It had a familiar looking logo on it. He studied it and then he realized that she worked at the same place he works at which is a architecture office.

He cleared he throat and tapped a finger on the table, managing to catch her attention. She looked at him and gave him a friendly smile. "Hello." She greeted, her voice having a soft British accent.

"Hey. I noticed that by your logo on your shirt, that you work at an architecture office. The same one that I work at."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean you also work at Lance's Architecture Business?"

Mark nodded with a smile on his lips. "Yeah. I work there also. Didn't you work with my group when the boss said that we were suppose to build a parking lot for a arena?"

She nodded and laughed a bit. "Yeah. I did that project also. Oh, Mark! That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name!" Mark said. "I apologize for not actually remembering your name."

"Oh, don't worry about it. My name is Jane."

"Jane..." Mark repeated. "Nice name." He smirked, leaning against his arms that were on the table.

Jane giggled and blushed a bit. "Thanks. W-What project are you doing now?"

"Oh, I actually have to write a document of the project for a new bank." Mark sighed, looking at his laptop's screen. "I have to finish this by tomorrow but...there's no way that I can finish this document up!"

Jane frowned a bit and then placed her hand on Mark's arm. "Hey, I could help you." She offered.

Mark looked at her and smiled. "I would love the help."

"Then...I'll help you." Jane scooted her chair closer to Mark and looked at what he had typed. "Hmm...this should be easy." She commented as she began typing.

Mark watched Jane and he couldn't help but smile at her beauty. He chewed on his bottom lip as a thought went through his mind. Jane is a beautiful women.

-O-

"Hey, I hope you get this message and call me back. I was the girl you gave the number to at the race. You know? Chelsea? Anyways, umm...call me back? Thanks."

Chelsea hanged up and laid down on her bed. She tossed her phone aside and looked up. She had called Chick a few times only to hear the answering machine.

She sighed and turned to her side, looking at the white clear wall. She wrapped her arms around her pillow. She laid on her bed, thinking.

She had already paid her house, she paid the water and electricity. But she still owed money to the bank due to how much money she had borrowed in the past 2 years.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed that Mark had not called her in the past 4 hours. She bite her lip and closed her eyes, ignoring that. Maybe he's just busy with his job. Maybe...


	8. Chapter 8

"Mark, you sure I can do this?"

"Of course! Come on, Chel. Just walk through that office and do that interview!"

Chelsea looked at Mark and raised an eyebrow. "Mark…" She trailed off but Mark placed a finger on her lips.

"Come on, Chel. You can do it. I'll be here waiting for you when you're done."

Chelsea removed Mark's finger from her lips and sighed. "But…working at this drug store? Think I would be paid a lot."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Hmm…how do you know?"

Mark rolled his eyes and began to drag Chelsea to the office door. "A lady who works at the same place I work at told me about this." He then gave her a hug. "Now go."

"Ugh…" Chelsea groaned, not wanting to do a job interview. "Fine." She pulled away from Mark's hug and walked into the office, closing the door behind her.

Mark smiled and began to wonder around the small drug store when he saw Jane. He quickly walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"What you doing here?"

"Oh!" Jane gasped, turning around. "Mark." She smiled and then leaned up to him, hugging his neck. "I knew you would be here."

"Ah, well…" Mark said as Jane let him go. "I wanted my friend to come here and at least get a job."

"And who's your friend?"

"Her name is Chelsea. Gosh, she had a rough past and I was the only guy there for her."

"Oh…poor her. Well, she's lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Mark blushed and shook his head. "Oh no! Chelsea is not my girlfriend! I mean…I'm not her boyfriend. We are just friends."

Jane placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh, please excuse me. I didn't know-"

"No, no! It's ok. Really…"

Jane smiled and placed her hands on his hips. "Well, Mark, I was wondering if me and you could go out for dinner."

"Hmm…sounds great. When?"

"I was hoping tonight."

"Tonight?"

Jane nodded with a smile. "Is that a good time? Seven O'clock?"

Mark looked down, thinking. He then looked up at Jane and smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Great." She then took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Mark. "That's my phone number. Call me when you're ready to go."

"Oh, alright. Cool." Mark said, looking at the number. "See you later then." He slipped the paper into his back pocket.

"Yeah." Jane smiled. She then leaned up to Mark and gave him and soft kiss on his cheek. "Can't wait for tonight."

Mark blushed and let out a long sigh. "I can say the same."

Jane smirked at him and lowered her gaze. "Bye." She then made her way out of the store.

Mark gulped and ran a hand through his brown spiky hair. He bit the side of his mouth and then he looked up and made two fists, whispering. "Yes! Yes!"

"Yes what?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

Mark turned around and saw Chelsea standing there holding a white piece of paper. "Oh…nothing. Anyways, what's that? Did you get the job?"

Chelsea smiled and nodded. "I got it. This is just my schedule. Oh Mark! Thank you so much!" She squealed, hugging Mark tightly. Mark quickly hugged her back.

"My pleasure. I'm always with you."

"I know, Mark." Chelsea pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. "The boss told me that I start this afternoon at one until five."

"I'm wishing you good luck then."

"I think I would need it." Chelsea smirked up at her friend, leaning back in for another warm hug that she always loved.

~O~

"Thank you sir."

Another satisfied customer left the store.

Chelsea, who was stocking up the medicine supply, watched as the lady at the cashier worked. Chelsea sighed and looked down at her black button up shirt and light brown pants and grey Nike shoes. She hooked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and closed her eyes.

She was grateful about getting a job and being paid fairly but she wasn't enjoying it. She wanted to be out at the mall or somewhere fun, hanging out with Mark.

_Mark…_

Chelsea's heart skipped a bit and she sighed deeply. She hated that tingling feeling she got every time Mark would brush his hand against her back or his fingers playing with her hair. She glared and began stacking the medicines quicker. She didn't want to be in love now.

Suddenly she smack a bottle on the stand causing a voice to startle her.

"Oh, careful there now."

Chelsea turned and saw him standing right next to her. She raised her eyebrows and gasped.

"Chick?"

"The one and only." Chick smirked at her.

Chelsea let her shoulders slump. "I've been calling you! Why didn't you pick up? Don't you remember me? I'm Chelsea."

"Chelsea?" Chick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She frowned and turned her back at him. "Oh forget it! Just…forget about it."

"Wait, wait. Chelsea? Oh, you! Wow, you've been calling me?" Chick asked, surprised. "Well, I think I can make those missed calls up for you." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Chelsea tensed and looked up at his brown gaze. "L-Like what?"

"How about a date with me?"

Chelsea began to smile and she felt his hands, rubbing her shoulder. "Well…I guess I could go on a date with you…"

"Seven?"

"I'm free at that time."

"Perfect." Chick softly said, leaning down towards Chelsea's face. He placed his thumb on her chin and smirked at her. "See you soon, babe."

Chelsea lowered her gaze, leaning towards Chick. Her lips getting dangerously close to Chick's. "Ok…"

Chick then pulled back and winked at her before leaving. Chelsea smiled and placed her hand on her cheek. Right now, all she could think about was the date with the famous Chick Hicks.

**~O~**

**Stupid writer's block ._. **

**Well, next chapter should be interesting! **


End file.
